The Rock
by Queenizzay
Summary: Uh oh, Kagome's got a new idea to get our favorite monk and taijya together. There's nothing wrong with a little white lie... Bring in the guinea pigs! [one-shot]
1. Little White Lie

**Disclaimer: **Wishing doesn't mean it'll happen. -sigh-****

****

**Important:** Sudden burst of inspiration. I'm in a one-shot-y mood lately XD Anywho, this is for everyone yesterday who helped me out while I was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, especially Soli-chan, who probably calmed me down the most Once again, I am without my beta x.x I'll have Margo checked it over once she gets back for grammar mistakes, spelling, etc etc.... Since I suck at it myself =] 

_Dedicated to Kip (Soli-chan). Because you are very much indeed my rock. Whether it's to hold me to the earth or at the bottom of a river, I'm just not sure yet._ _-glomps-_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- 

**The Rock**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- 

"I don't need your help, Kagome." Sango grumbled, shifting so she wouldn't have to look at the younger girl anymore. Kagome sighed behind her and moved, again, to place herself in the taijya's view. 

"C'mon, it's easy! I'll even do it with you." 

"Look, I don't know what kind of doctors you have in your time, but whatever this letter therapy is, I don't need it. I have no problem _'expressing my feelings'_," she quoted, putting extra emphasis on the words, "to either Houshi-sama or myself." 

"Then do it for me," Kagome pleaded, putting on her best desperate look. Kagome was determined. Peer pressure. Yup. They taught how to use that kind of stuff in school, which was exactly what she was using. Sango would write that letter. Kagome was sure of it. 

Sango finally sighed and looked away. 

"Not because I need it, but because you do. This is what friends are for." 

"Exactly." Kagome agreed, drawing out a few pieces of lined paper and two pens. 

"And they'll never see these... Right?" Sango asked, eyeing the paper suspiciously. 

"Never. I'll burn them as soon as Inuyasha's out of the room." Handing Sango her paper and pen, Kagome grinned. "Let's get started. 

= 

Inuyasha's eyebrow ticked as the monk across the hut let out another sigh. Having been banished from the outside (What kind of an idiot banished someone from going outdoors, Inuyasha had thought bitterly) he had no choice but to put up with Miroku's all too obvious depression. After another sigh, Inuyasha finally gave in. 

"What the hell's the matter with you, monk?" He snapped. Miroku's eyes narrowed and he pounded his fist on the ground with unusual emotion. 

"I was born a man!" 

A heavy silence filled the hut as Inuyasha looked at the man in horror. Miroku, seeing nothing wrong with the statement he had just made, looked to Inuyasha for help. Taking a calming breath, Inuyasha decided to go about this as best as he could. 

"And that's a problem for you?" He asked slowly and Miroku nodded. 

"And why is this an issue?" 

"Because!" Miroku complained, "I don't get what the hell she's thinking." 

" 'She'?" 

"Sango!" Miroku growled, crossing his arms and glaring at the door. Well. _This_ was an interesting change of character. Miroku was rarely one to become upset, but the look of annoyance on his face was unmistakable. Miroku was really upset. 

Before any more questions could be asked, female voices floated into the room, closely followed by the actual bodies of Sango and Kagome. Wordlessly, Sango handed a piece of paper to her friend and took a seat on the other side of Miroku, making a point to look anywhere but at him. 

Miroku's eyebrow ticked. 

Noticing the odd tension in the room, Kagome leant over to Inuyasha. 

"Did we miss something?" 

Inuyasha just shook his head. "I think our friend needs a little therapy." 

= 

Checking to make sure he was asleep, Kagome carefully took the folded paper from inside her pajamas. She read it over once, grinned, and tiptoed over to Miroku. 

"Sango will thank me for this one day..." She muttered, gently tying the paper to Miroku's staff. 

"Thank you for what?" 

Kagome jumped and looked at Inuyasha, who was staring at her suspiciously. 

"Girl things." She covered quickly and made her way back to her sleeping bag. Goodnight Inuyasha." 

Inuyasha never did think she lied well. 

= 

Waking before dawn, as always, Miroku pushed his folded his blanket and placed to the side of his mat. Figuring it would be at least another hour before the others awoke, he decided to take a walk and silently made his way to his staff. It was then that a paper fell to the floor and Miroku looked at it, wondering what it was for or if he even had any business reading it. 

Well... 

It _was_ near _his_ staff, wasn't it? 

..... 

Finder's Keepers. 

Curiosity winning over, he bent down and unfolded the letter. His eyebrows rose up in surprise when he saw that it was addressed to him. 

-:- 

_Dear Miroku, _(ME! He thought happily)__

__

_You're a jerk. _(Remember that happy feeling? Gone.)__

__

_I think you're the only person in the world who can make me **so **_ANGRY _that I just want to scream. I think I hate you more than Naraku sometimes. Then again, I suppose we've always had one of those love-hate relationships Kagome talks about. Because even though you make me both angry and sad, I guess you make me happy sometimes too._

__

_Okay... So you _do_ make me happy._

__

_Really happy._

__

_And even though you're never going to read this, I hope you know that even when I'm most angry with you, even when you make me want to cry, it makes me really happy to be beside you. You'll like my rock. You hold me down to earth when I feel lose it, and you're always there when I just need someone to be by me. No one's ever done that for me before. Thank you._

__

_You're still a pervert. And you'll always be a two-timing jerk. But you're my_ _two-timing jerk. _(At this point, a line was crossed out and Miroku gave up any attempt to try and read through the scribbles)_ Maybe one day you'll realize that I want you to be just my jerk._

_Asshole._

__

_XoXo, (Kagome told me to put that)_

_Sango_

__

__

_P.S. (whatever that means...) Since you won't be reading this, I think it's safe to say that yes, one day I will willingly bare your children. Just not today. Or tomorrow. Or next week for that matter. But I will eventually. Iloveyou._

__

_Jerk._

-:- 

Grinning like a fool, Miroku looked over to where Sango slept. So _that's_ what she was thinking, eh? This was useful information... He then looked at Kagome. Kagome's pack. Last he recalled she had some spare paper and pens earlier.... 

__

__

__-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-__

__

__

__Soooo? What did you think? Not much fluff, but I liked it. I wrote up letters for them to send to each other, so I'll probably post that tomorrow or just later on today XD whichever._ -_holds up signs- Vote for love me not XD -end shameless advertising-


	2. Miroku to Sango to Miroku

Awww pokes the story Not many people have read it... Oh well =] it was fun to write anyway. Thanks to **Vilja**, **Animepimp29** and **Kodachi1** for your reviews. =D and as promised, here are the letters I've had Miroku write back to Sango. It's short, but it's cute XD Enjoy! 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-****

****

**Miroku to Sango to Miroku**__

__

__-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-__

__

_Dearest Sango,_

__

_I love you, too. How's three weeks from now?_

__

_=_

__

_Baka Houshi,_

__

_How about no._

__

_=_

__

_Sooner? GREAT!!_

__

_=_

__

_....I hate you._

__

_= _

__

_I love you too darling. Smooches._

__

_=_

__

_Look behind you._

__

__Frowning in confusion, Miroku did so and gulped at the figure behind him. 

"Hello, Miroku." Sango greeted, Hiraikotsu in hand. 

"Hello, dear." 

-smack- 

Blowing a kiss off her fingers to the fallen monk, Sango walked off, feeling oddly pleased with herself.__

__

__


End file.
